Neighbors
by NinaSyamo
Summary: "It's the little things… making new friends and so on. Who knows the neighbors might be nice." Penny muses about her new neighbors. Rated T for minor swearing *cough*DEB*cough* implicates crossover but doesn't concentrate on it.


**A/N:** This is a silly idea that crossed me. We have enough spoilers to know that season 7 will be nothing like this,but this is just for some fun. If anyone guesses who "Penny" is,I probably will kidnap you and we'll have tea party's and go nuts. If you're looking for Debster,there really isn't any here but you can see it as that. Constructive criticism is welcome :) hope you enjoy this little silly thing.

I sit at the kitchen table watching how my little princess colors a picture of what inevitably is mommy, daddy and her. It's sweet. I take a sip of my tea and I tell my daughter, Jen, to eat her frozen yoghurt before it melts. The sound at the door startles me so I turn around to see my husband. All messy blond hair, hollow eyes and what not. As soon as our eyes meet a bashful smile braces his features.

"So it looks like we have new neighbors" he says with fake interest.

"Uh?" I ask a slightly unsure.

"The empty apartment opposite to us has new tenants moving in. A family just like ours… I think. I haven't really talked to them yet."

"Oh, that's great." I respond joyfully. It's the little things… making new friends and so on. Who knows the neighbors might be nice.

I'm fidgeting with my keys at the door, Jen at my side. By the time I lock it I turn to see the five year old staring at something. When I glance the way she's looking I see a family of three…The husband (?) stands with a little blond boy clenching at his hand as he does what I have just a minute ago. The wife (?) stands several steps away, with her hands in her hoodies pockets. The hoodie is over sized and it makes me question if it's hers. I look back at my little red head as she watches with interest. "Honey, it's not polite to stare." I mutter so she could only hear me and the girl giggles. As I look up I see the family walking my way (the advantage or disadvantage to have ones apartment next to the stares.)

* * *

"Oh, Hey." The man says cheerfully. I smile.

"Hello." I extend my arm and the gesture is returned. "I'm Penny. You must be out new neighbors." I say as we shake hands.

"Yes. I'm David." I note that his facial expression is very friendly but his eyes are sharp. I see a resemblance to the little. "This is my wife Beth." He says pointing to the woman next to him and I shake her hand. We mutter a 'nice to meet you' to one another. Her face looks like she has been crying, her (fake) friendly smile isn't holding up too well. As well as I see absolutely no resemblance to the boy, it makes me wonder.

* * *

I'm humming a tune as I walk over to the window to water the flowers and I see them outside. The man, David, seats the boy into the car and walks over to the woman. He tells her something and she responds rather full of emotion. I wonder if they've gotten into a fight.

* * *

I walk through the entrance door of the apartment and see them. The little boy, Harrison was his name I think, stands there looking rather bored. Beth looking down, with a face that's still looks like she's been crying. And David staring at her with an empty expression; eyes looking frightening. For a moment I wonder if he's a wife beater, but instantly scold myself for the thought. I usually take the stairs but I say hi and indulge in small talk with David. I'm surprised by how fast his expression changes. We talk and when we get on the elevator I mention a berbecue our and a few other families are throwing in one of their properties. I ask if they would like to join us and David looks over to Beth again. After receiving no acknowledgment he turns back and answers that "we'd love to."

* * *

At the berbecue Harrison plays with all the other kids, Dexter is talking with all the other guys and Beth…she just stands listening. Her face still sad. David comes up to whisper her something and she her expression changes to angry as she responds. When I'm getting a drink I as David what's wrong. He looks at her and responds.

"She got some bad news before we got here…she is just having a tough time dealing with them."

I respond saying that she at least has him and Harrison and things should look up any time. He nods and his eyes look slightly guilty.

* * *

I'm getting my mail when I hear a actually loud "I'm sorry Deb,but-"

The voice is defiantly David's.

"Fuck you, Dexter!" sounds like Beth.

Dexter? Deb? I don't care for drama, I try to ignore it.

* * *

I pass policeman as I'm walking back home. He asks me a few questions. Something about Dexter Morgan and I remember what I heard. I decide it'll be best to keep it quiet. It strikes me as odd. When I meet Beth at the hall and I attempt small talk, her face looks rather calm now. I tell her about the policeman and her face laces with panic.

* * *

I don't see them again for a couple of days; weeks… the landlord says that they moved out after "something came up." They were rather weird, the two of them,


End file.
